


Classroom Revelations

by Mera



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mera/pseuds/Mera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Yang/Weiss flirting/arguing in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classroom Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> [my girlfriend](http://lunalovestea.tumblr.com/) send me a prompt, so here you go guys, have some happy freezerburn

„I'm just saying, it doesn't make sense.“ Yang began twirling her pen again, obviously bored to hell.

Weiss huffed. „And I trust the teacher with this because he actually studied math. And for the love of god could you stop that? It's distracting.”

Yang smirked and moved the pen even faster. It kind of made Weiss want to snatch it and stab it in Yang's eye. How could one girl be that annoying?

She tried focusing on the lesson again, but she didn't understand the steps Mr Port was making. Math really wasn't one of her stronger subjects and the fact that she had trouble with the part Yang was complaining about did nothing to help her growing frustration.

Of course Weiss could ask Yang what she thought about it, but a) she didn't know if it was correct and b) she probably would never hear the end of it if she showed weakness.

On the other hand, not knowing how it worked was going to bug her for the rest of her life.

Thinking that she could at least give it a try, Weiss sighed and turned to the right, only to see Yang balancing an eraser with utmost concentration on what seemed to be a building made out of pencils.

With just a hint of pain in her voice, Weiss managed to say: “Alright genius, tell me how you think it is supposed to be.”

With a sudden gleam in her eyes, Yang grabbed Weiss' paper and began to write on it. “Okey-dokey, once you know how it works it isn't really that hard to be honest. So this is our assertion: There exist two irrational numbers a and b such that a to the power of b is rational. Now for our proof we do a case differentiation: Let a and b be the square root of two. First case: If the square root of two to the power of the square root of two is rational, we're done. Second case: If the square root of two to the power of the square root of two is irrational, then consider the square root of two to the power of the square root of two as the new a and let b be the square root of two. If you compute, you get two, which means it is proven.”

Looking at the numbers in front of her, Weiss couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. This girl who never paid attention and rarely answered questions in class seemed to be more of a math nerd than Weiss had thought. “You are actually good at this.”

“Yeah, I kinda know math.”

Weiss shook her head and smiled. “No, I mean, you _are_ really good, but you managed to explain it in a way I actually understand it which is more than I can say about Mr Port. Thank you.”

Suddenly turning red, Yang turned away quickly. “It's not a big deal, so-”

She didn't get to finish her sentence because in her hasty movement she had knocked over her pencil tower, sending about 20 objects flying through the room.

Mr Port's eyes grew wide as Weiss hid her face in her hands and Yang whispered a very quiet “Oh god”.

While she was watching Yang crawling through the room to get all of her stuff back, Weiss couldn't help but think that it was kind of cute how flustered Yang had gotten about the compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank my friend Thor who did that proof for me.


End file.
